


Poder y Deseo

by Misiranwe



Series: Poder y Deseo [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Travestismo, alternative universe, voyerismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiranwe/pseuds/Misiranwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga intenta volver a casa y escapar de aquellas "tierras olvidadas de Dios" mientras se las arregla para sobrevivir en un mundo tan estricto.</p><p>Aomine Daiki es en realidad algo más que un chico huérfano y ex jugador de instituto. Tiene sus propios fantasmas que le persiguen y un gran peso sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Y Kalid... bueno, él es un hombre extraño, también es el padre de Daiki y por si fuera poco es un sultán. Pero el título no le excede de problemas, lo contrario.</p><p>¿Lograrán cumplir sus deseos, morirán en el intento o serán eternos esclavos del hechizo del desierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poder y Deseo

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes de KNB me pertenece, en esta historia solo los personajes originales y la trama en sí. Igualmente cualquier información relacionada con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Se hace referencia a lo cannon, spoiler ligero. 
> 
> Kagami nunca fue a Japón. Notarán que otros detalles son alterados por igual.
> 
> Lugares donde se desarrolla la trama son una mezcla del Islam y Arabia, difícilmente concebibles juntos en la realidad, pero esto es un fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza. Estamos de regreso.

 Este fic está siendo reeditado.

 

Tendrá en breve actualización, en cuanto pueda terminar de realizar unos ajustes.


End file.
